worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Osamu Mikumo/Image Gallery
Manga Designs Osamu Mikumo Design.png|Osamu's anime design Osamu infobox.png Color Manga Chapter 001.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 1. Chapter 002.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter 009.png|On the cover of Chapter 9. Osamu trigger.png|On the cover of Chapter 9 (cropped). Chapter 023.png|On the cover of Chapter 23. Chapter 036.jpg|On cover of Chapter 36. Chapter 047.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 47. Chapter 051.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 51. Chapter 062.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 62. Chapter 063.jpg|On the Character Popularity Poll in Chapter 63. Chapter 076.jpeg|On the cover of Chapter 76. Chapter 104.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 104. WT 145.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 145. Chapter 170.png|On the cover of Chapter 170. WT 190.jpg|On the cover of chapter 190 Official Art Volume 02.png|On the cover of volume 2. Volume 2 Full.jpg|Full volume 2 cover. Volume 2 English.jpg|On the English cover of Volume 2. Volume 10.jpg|On the cover of Volume 10. WSJ 11,2013.jpg|On WSJ Issue 11, 2013 WSJ 15,2014.jpg|On the cover of WSJ Issue 15, 2014 WSJ 28,2014.jpg|On the cover of WSJ Issue 28, 2014 WSJ 44,2014.jpg|On the cover of WSJ Issue 44, 2014 WSJ 27,2105.jpg|On the cover of WSJ Issue 27, 2015 WSJ 26,2016.jpg|On the cover of WSJ Issue 26, 2016 JSQ Jan,2019.jpg|On the cover of Jump SQ Issue 1, 2019 Manga Pages Chapter_011.jpg|In Chapter 11. Osamu1.jpg|Activating his Trigger in Chapter 12. Chapter_013.jpg|In Chapter 13. Osamu Trion.png|Osamu's trion (Chapter 13) Osamu_com.jpg|Osamu With replica Chapter 21.png|In Chapter 21. 32.jpg|Osamu in the cover of Chapter 32. WT Volume 5 Extra.jpg|Volume 5 Extra - World Trigger Summer Bangaihen -.png|Summer Bangaihen Bangaihen2.jpg|Autumn Bangaihen Chapter 078.jpg|In Chapter 78 Tamakoma_Second.jpg|Mikumo Unit B-Class (Chapter 88). Osamu Manga.png|Osamu's new B-Class uniform (Chapter 88). World Trigger 94.jpg|In Chapter 94. Yuiga Asteroid.jpg WT_112.jpg|As Osamu and Inukai battle in the Round 4 match (Chapter 112). Ch112 Osamu sniped by Azuma.png|Being sniped by Azuma in Chapter 112 WT 113.jpg|After being defeated in Chapter 113 WT 115.jpg|In Chapter 115 WT 116.jpg|Recruiting Jin in Chapter 116 WT 120.jpg|Talking to Enedra in Chapter 120 WT 122.jpg|Listening to Kitora in Chapter 122 WT 123.jpg|Looking for Izumi in Chapter 123 WT 127.jpg|In Chapter 127 WT 137.jpg|Planning for Round 5 in Chapter 137 Spider (Osamu).png|Using Spider in Chapter 138 Mikumo Bagworm.png|With Bagworm Mikumo wires.png Mikumo Red Wires.png WT 141.jpg|Facing Katori in Chapter 141 Katori defeats Osamu (145).jpg Chika Full Guard (155).jpg Oji Hound2.jpg Osamu vs. Okudera (167).png Osamu pushes Koarai (168).png Osamu saves Koarai (168).png Osamu vs. Ema (168).png Sudden darkness (168).png Ema takes Osamu's arm (168).png Anime Designs Mikumo01.png Mikumo02.png Osamu anime.png Official Art File:C00679db.jpg Anime_Key_Visual.jpg Animedia 2014-10 Artwork.jpg|In Animedia Issue 10, 2014 (October). Otomedia 2014-10 Artwork.jpg|In Otomedia Issue 10, 2014 (October). Animedia 2014-11 Artwork.jpg|In Animedia Issue 11, 2014 (November). Animedia Feb, 2016.jpg|In Animedia Issue 02, 2016 (February). BR Volume 1.jpg|In the DVD/Blu-ray Volume 1 cover. BD Volume 2.jpg|In the Blu-ray Volume 2 Limited Edition cover. Egao no Riyū. Girigiri (Limited B).jpg|In Egao no Riyū./Girigiri's cover (Limited Edition B). Ashita no Hikari (Anime).jpg|In Ashita no Hikari's cover (Anime Edition). Dream Trigger (anime).jpg|In Dream Trigger's cover (Anime Edition). WT OST.jpg 61d44661400dafc83fa59967f0474bab1575424364_full.jpg|In the season 2 visual 2018102201.jpg Screenshots C-Class Osamu.jpg Osamu_Mikumo's_Talent.jpg|Osamu and a Mole Mod mod in Episode 3 Chika_and_Osamu_in_the_Danger_Zone.jpg|In Episode 7. Tamakoma's A-Class Members.jpg Tamakoma_Branch_episode.jpg|In Episode 10. The Determination of Each One.jpg|Mikumo Unit's formation (Episode 11. Official Border Enlistment.jpg|In Episode 17 Osamu Mikumo vs. Soya Kazama.jpg|In Episode 18 Border's Strongest Unit.PNG|In Episode 25 Osamu Mikumo's Determination.PNG|In Episode 31 Mikumo vs Rabbit.png|Mikumo battling a Rabbit Hero_and_Partner.jpg|In Episode 37. Start-Up! Mikumo Unit.jpg|Yūma's, Chika's and Osamu's matching B-rank uniforms in Episode 40. Stormy Riverside A.jpg|In Episode 44 Sample Screenshot 47.jpg|In Episode 47 Sample Screenshot 48.jpg|In Episode 48 Sample Screenshot 49.jpg|In Episode 49 Mikumo and Ergates.jpg|In Episode 50 Sample Screenshot 52.jpg|In Episode 52 Sample Screenshot 54.jpg|In Episode 54 Sample Screenshot 56.jpg|In Episode 56 Sample Screenshot 63.jpg|In Episode 63 Sample Screenshot 64.jpg|In Episode 64 Sample Screenshot 65.jpg|In Episode 65 Sample Screenshot 66.jpg|In Episode 66 Sample Screenshot 67.jpg|In Episode 67 Mikumo Unit (anime).jpg Sample Screenshot 68.jpg|In Episode 68 Sample Screenshot 70.jpg|In Episode 70 Sample Screenshot 71.jpg|In Episode 71 Sample Screenshot 73.jpg|In Episode 73 Animated Gifs Osamu Raygust C-Class.gif Jin Kuga Mikumo.gif Osamu Raygust.gif Osamu Thruster.gif Osamu Thruster 2.gif Osamu Asteroid.gif Osamu Shield.gif Mikumo Shield Mode.gif Miscellaneous Promotional Artwork Yuma and Osamu.png BonchiAge x World Trigger.jpg|BonchiAge × World Trigger package03.png|The BonchiAge package depicting Osamu. World Trigger Sheet.jpg Wallpapers February 2014 Calendar.jpg|In the February 2014 Calendar Other Osamu determined 30562.gif|In the vomic. Jump Bang 5.jpg|Original Autographed Osamu Portrait in Jump Bang! Site Navigation Category:Image Gallery Category:Osamu Mikumo Images Category:Osamu Mikumo